December Makes Me Feel This Way
by NoDaybutTooDay
Summary: A Klaine Christmas story. Written for a holiday exchange.


_This was created as part of a holiday exchange! Enjoy!_

**Friday, December 23, 2019**

Blaine grinned as he walked into the kitchen. He'd called out when he walked in the door, but got no response. He knew Kurt was home, his car was in the lot. Kurt was in the kitchen, headphones in his ears and singing and dancing around. He was wearing old, faded jeans and a simple black turtleneck sweater. He had on a frilly red and green apron. Blaine knew it had belonged to his mom.

"It's_ like the world is new and precious as a baby, and life is sweet as children at play. And love is truly there in every hea-AH!"_ Kurt screamed as he turned around. Blaine was leaning in the doorway, grinning broadly watching his boyfriend. Kurt put a hand over his heart and pulled out one of the ear buds. "God, Blaine! You scared the life out of me!"

Blaine laughed and moved in to kiss Kurt. "I called out three times. You had your music too loud."

They wrapped their arms around each other and just held on for a moment. Kurt had graduated college three years ago with a degree in journalism. He'd planned on going into fashion, but during his freshman year he'd taken a required composition class. His teacher had been amazing and had convinced him to join the newspaper.

To Kurt's intense surprise, he'd loved it. Halfway through his sophomore year, Kurt changed majors. By his senior year, Kurt was editor-in-chief of the paper and knew that he'd made the right decision. He loved journalism and knew this was what he wanted to do.

Blaine had been a different story. He had known that he wanted to be a music teacher since he was nine years old. The only change he made was going from elementary school kids to high school kids.

When Kurt graduated high school, they had decided to try the long distance thing. With Kurt at NYU, experiencing his freshman year in a big city, and Blaine stuck in Ohio, they began to drift apart. For the first couple weeks they talked daily and skyped every couple of nights. Then, they were talking every couple of nights and skyping once a week. By the time Kurt came home for Christmas break, they barely spoke and they both knew things had to change.

Mutually, they decided to end the relationship. They were both upset and heartbroken, they were each other's first everything. First boyfriend's, first loves, first times, and now first heart breaks. There were a lot of tears and a lot of ice cream. They said they wanted to stay friends, but they both found that once Kurt was back at NYU, they didn't really talk anymore. Mostly, it hurt too much to keep in touch at this point.

Blaine had already applied and been accepted for early admission at Columbia, so the following year found Blaine and Kurt in the same city again. It didn't change much, both boys were busy and they didn't really speak. They didn't even see each other when they went home for breaks. It wasn't until the fall of Kurt's junior year that they saw each other again.

It was fall break and Kurt didn't ever go home for the small breaks, it cost too much, and he usually had a ton of work to do. This break was no different, he had a lot of work, but tonight he was taking a much needed break. He was going out with his roommate, a sweet cheerful girl named Lucy who he'd met freshman year when he joined the paper. They were taking out Jack, a freshman this year who had just come out for the first time, and who was wound pretty tight.

He came from a conservative town, with conservative parents, and even though he'd known for years, he had never come out and had played the good, straight boy. Until he got to NYU that was, and met other gay men. Kurt and Lucy decided that Jack needed to be taken out and so they were taking him to a local gay bar that they frequented a lot.

Kurt was on the dance floor with Lucy and Jack dancing to the latest techno beat, when suddenly Lucy leaned in, grinning like crazy. "Hey baby, don't look now, but the cutie at 3 o'clock is checking you out." Kurt grinned. He'd dated and had casual flings, but hadn't been in a relationship since Blaine.

Moving to the music, Kurt danced so he was facing where Lucy had directed him. He stopped dancing so suddenly that Lucy actually ran into him. "Kurt?" She asked, concerned for him.

"Oh my God." He said.

"What?" She asked. Kurt ignored her, moving across the room. He had changed. His hair was longer, shaggier, and not slicked back with eight tons of hair gel. He had filled out, too, but his eyes still sparkled with mischief.

"Why, Kurt Hummel, how are you?" Blaine greeted, with that smile that had always made him just a little weak in the knees. Even through the confident demeanor, Kurt could see the fear of being rejected.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt smiled. Then, unable to help himself, he pulled Blaine into a hug. "Wow, it's really good to see you!"

"You, too." Blaine said and they just looked at each other for a moment, taking note of the changes. Then Blaine looked past him to where Lucy was still staring at them. "You switch teams?" He asked.

It took Kurt a minute to decipher what he meant, but following his gaze and seeing Lucy wave at him, Kurt chuckled. "That's my roommate, Lucy." Kurt looked around. "And you?"

"I'm alone." He said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Lucy and Jack." Kurt said, grabbing his head and moving back through the crowd to where his two friends were.

"Jack?" Blaine asked, the barest hint of jealousy in his voice.

"He's on the paper with us. He's a freshman and recently out so Lucy and I decided he needed to get out and have some fun."

"You're still on the paper?" Blaine sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Kurt blushed, faintly. "I'm an editor now…I actually switched majors last year. Now I'm a journalism major." They reached Jack and Lucy and Kurt turned to his friends. "Hey guys, this is Blaine." Lucy's eyes went wide. She knew all about Blaine. She had been the one who had held Kurt some of those early nights while he cried over his lost love.

"Blaine?" She asked, looking at Kurt. He nodded, fixing her with a look that Blaine couldn't decipher. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too." He smiled, pulling out the charm that seemed to have everyone under his spell. When the club closed, Lucy took Jack home and Kurt and Blaine headed to a local diner to talk. They ended up talking all night and got to know each other again.

After that, they started spending more and more time together. Blaine practically lived in the newsroom at NYU, making friends with the other students and faculty. One night, Kurt had been there really late and Blaine (after being canceled on via text) had showed up with coffee and donuts for everyone.

Kurt knew then that he had been an idiot three years ago. He never should have let this amazing man go. He set down his latte (his exact order) and kissed Blaine hard (to the cheers of everyone in the newsroom). Then he passed his article off to another editor, grabbed Blaine's hand, and dragged him back to his apartment. They'd been together ever since.

When Kurt graduated, he hit the mother load, he got an offer for a job at the New York Times. He'd done two internships there and it had paid off. Blaine had a semester left at Columbia and then he would student teach, so they decided to get an apartment together in the city. Kurt made decent money working at the Times and Blaine had a trust fund, but they still lived frugally. When Blaine graduated, he got an offer at an NYC Public High School.

Even though they'd been living together for four years, they'd never had a Christmas in their apartment. They always went back to Ohio. This year, however, Blaine's family was out of the country and Burt, Carole, Finn and Cassie (Finn's girlfriend) decided to come to New York. They were due in tomorrow (Christmas Eve) and Kurt had become increasingly frantic all week.

"Hi baby, welcome home." Kurt said. He kissed Blaine again and then turned back to his baking. "How was your day?"

"Insane." Blaine chuckled. "I can't believe how riled up they all were. Though, I guess I remember being like that on the last day before Christmas break."

"Were you a mean teacher?" Kurt teased. "Did you make them work? Maybe give them a test?"

"Nah, we sang some carols and I let them talk and exchange presents and plans for the break." Blaine wagged his eyebrows. "I'm still the young, cool teacher." Kurt chuckled lightly as Blaine looked over his shoulder. "What are you making?"

"They're ginger bites. My Dad loves them." Blaine snatched one off the cooling rack and popped it into his mouth. "Be careful, babe, it's got some-"

"Holy shit!" Blaine yelped, fanning his mouth.

"Bite." Kurt finished with a laugh.

"Jeez, Kurt." Blaine laughed, too. "It's good, though. Wow!"

"I serve them with cinnamon cool whip. It's my mom's recipe." Suddenly, Kurt looked down at the apron and his eyes filled with tears. Blaine reached up and gently brushed away a tear. "I've spent more of my life without her than with her. Carole is an amazing step-mom, it's just…" Kurt sniffed. "Christmas is hard. Harder than any other holiday. She loved Christmas."

Kurt really started to cry then. It was very unlike him and Blaine pulled him gently into his arms. "Hey, shh sweetheart." He soothed.

Kurt said nothing, just cried and held onto Blaine. Blaine rocked him gently, rubbing his back and petting his hair. Kurt couldn't seem to stop crying. "Oh honey." Blaine said, heart breaking for his boyfriend.

"I'd just…Blaine-" He cried, clinging tight. Blaine had never, in all their years together, seen Kurt fall apart like this. He just held him tight. "I'd give anything to see her, or hear her voice." Kurt shuddered. "I don't remember what it sounds like. I really miss her."

"Is everything turned off?" Blaine asked, nodding at the oven. Kurt nodded. "Okay, come on." Blaine led him out of the kitchen and into their living room. They sat down on the couch and Blaine cuddled Kurt into his side. "I know you want to be strong all the time, but it's okay to be sad. So just cry, honey, I've got you."

With his boyfriend holding him tight, Kurt let himself fall apart. He held Blaine tight and cried until he was half asleep. Blaine just held him, rocked him, rubbed his back and murmured soothing things. "I'm sorry." Kurt finally said, when the sobs had tapered off.

"What for?"

"Getting you all wet." Kurt wiped ineffectually at Blaine's soaked shirt. "Falling completely apart on your like that."

"It's okay." Blaine kissed the top of his head. "I think you needed that. Do you feel any better?"

"I'm tired."

"I bet. Forget the baking and the cleaning. Let's go to bed." Kurt let out a watery chuckle.

"Why, Mr. Anderson, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Always." Blaine grinned. Kurt got up and headed for the kitchen. Blaine tugged on his arm. "Bedroom's the other way."

"I need to-"

"Will anything spoil?"

"No, but-"

"Leave it for tomorrow." Kurt didn't need any more convincing. He followed Blaine to their bedroom. The last two weeks had been insane and they'd barely seen each other, much less made love.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him slowly. He licked at Kurt's lip and Kurt parted his mouth to allow Blaine in. Both boys were passionate and usually they did everything fast. Tonight, though, Blaine knew they needed to take it slow. He needed to worship Kurt. They kissed slowly and languidly for a few minutes. Kurt pulled them back toward the bed.

Kurt's hands moved to unbutton Blaine's shirt and Blaine reached around Kurt to untie the apron. Gently, Kurt pushed Blaine's shirt off his shoulders. He moved his mouth from Blaine's down to his shoulder. He mouthed gently as Blaine threw his head back. That spot drove Blaine crazy and Kurt knew it.

"Oh…Kurt." Blaine breathed.

"I love you." Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled back from Kurt long enough to pull the sweater over Kurt's head and toss it into the corner. Blaine leaned back in, biting Kurt's earlobe, then sucking hard on it. Kurt groaned loudly. It was by far Kurt's biggest erogenous zone. Blaine flicked his tongue back and forth across his earlobe. Kurt's knees wobbled and he sunk, thankfully he fell onto the bed.

Blaine moved with him, continuing his assault on Kurt's ear. "Oh, fuck, baby that feels so good! God, Blaine, I really need this tonight." He begged.

"You don't have to beg, baby, I'll give you anything you want." Blaine promised. He reattached their lips, kissing Kurt hard for another couple minutes. "Kurt? What do you want, baby? Top or bottom?"

Kurt kissed Blaine hard, taking control for a moment. Then he pulled back and looked up through his eyelashes. "Bottom. Oh, Blaine…I just…I need you inside me. Take control, take _me_, please?"

They weren't defined in their roles, they switched a lot, but more often than not Kurt topped. Blaine knew he must be feeling extra vulnerable. He flipped Kurt over, pressing their bodies together into the mattress and making Kurt groan. "I've got you, baby." Blaine assured. He trailed his hands down Kurt's chest, pausing to flick at a nipple and relishing the groan into his mouth.

He reached Kurt's belt, undid it and pulled it out, then kept going. He ran a teasing hand down his thigh. Kurt moaned again, he was so responsive. He moved his hand up and palmed Kurt through his jeans. Kurt arched into the touch. "Blaine! Please!" Kurt cried out.

"Shh. I'll take care of you. Just trust me."

"I trust you…always." Kurt said. Blaine rubbed him gently, while continuing to kiss him. He popped the button on the jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. As he pulled his pants down, he started moving his kisses down Kurt's neck and coming to rest at his nipples. He took the left nipple in his mouth and bit down lightly, causing Kurt to arch up again.

"Everyone always thinks you're in perfect control, every moment of every day, but you and I know better, don't we Kurt. We know that you can be an absolute slut, but only for me. You'll spread your legs wide and let me fuck you, or you'll suck my dick so hard I can't see straight." He paused to bite the right one. "Or you'll fuck me into the mattress, so hard that I'm feeling you for days."

"Blaine!" Kurt whined and Blaine chuckled. Now that Kurt was completely naked and his own erection was becoming painful against his pants, he kissed Kurt briefly and shed the rest of his clothes. Then he laid down on top of Kurt, pressing skin to skin and causing them both to cry out.

"I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I?" Blaine asked and waited for Kurt to nod frantically. "Turn over, sweetheart. I'm going to prep you quickly, then I want you back on your back, your knees over my shoulder, while I fuck you. I want to see those beautiful eyes. They get so dark, Kurt, and no one will ever see that, other than me.

"Blaine, I love you." Kurt whispered, rolling over. Blaine placed a tender kiss to the back of his neck.

"I love you, too." Blaine grabbed the lube from their bedside table and prepped Kurt quickly. Then, true to his word, he positioned Kurt how he wanted him and thrust into his lovers waiting body. Usually, they didn't fuck like this. It was kind of an awkward position, but Blaine wanted to see Kurt, and knowing Kurt the way he did, he knew he'd be wanting to see Blaine, too.

Regardless of his words, Blaine didn't fuck Kurt. Kurt meant so much more than a fuck, he was in love. He made love to him tenderly, slowly, driving them both mad with pleasure. He'd bring them to the brink and then pull them back. He'd thrust shallowly, missing Kurt's prostrate and making him whine and beg.

"Oh, God, Blaine…please, let me come! I'm so close, I can't take it anymore! I need to come!" Kurt begged as Blaine picked up his thrusts again.

"I'm close, too, baby. Come with me." Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes before Kurt was arching up, come pulsing out and covering both their stomachs. The sights, sounds, and feel of his lover coming were enough to send Blaine over the edge and he stiffened and came with a groan into Kurt's body.

He collapsed on top of Kurt and they both laid there for a moment, catching their breaths. "Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you so much." Blaine said, rolling off Kurt and pulling him in close. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's temple.

"I love you, too." He mumbled, falling asleep.

**Saturday, December 24, 2019**

The next morning, Kurt woke alone in bed. He wiped his eyes and realized he'd fallen asleep covered in cum. He looked down and realized that Blaine had cleaned him up. He smiled, his heart warm with love for this amazing man. He heard a voice and got up to find Blaine. Blaine was in the living room on his cell phone. He looked upset as he paced around the room, not quite noticing Kurt was awake yet. Kurt shamelessly watched him, smiling at the sight. He loved morning Blaine, with his hair rumpled, in his boxers and his cheeks still red from sleep.

"But, mom, you know I can't." He was saying. He sighed deeply. "Fine. I love you, too." He said, hanging up the phone. Kurt frowned, he didn't like the sound of that.

"Hi baby." Kurt said, making Blaine whirl around in the same manner Kurt had done just the night before.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked.

"Sore in all the right places." He grinned. "What was that about?" He asked, gesturing to the cell phone Blaine still had in his hand. A guilty look flashed across Blaine's face.

"Kurt, I'm SO, SO sorry. That was my mom. Apparently Nana took a turn for the worse. They don't think she's going to make it…" He paused, gulping, and Kurt already knew what was coming next. "I have to go home."

"Today." Kurt said, face hardening.

"Today. Baby, you know if it was ANYONE else in the world…" Blaine started and Kurt softened then. He knew how much Blaine loved his Nana. She had raised him, when his parents were too busy being socialites.

"I know, love. I just…I can't believe we're not going to get to spend Christmas together." Kurt said. "After all that planning…"

"Look, your family will be here, otherwise I'd bring you home with me. I'll go home and…do what needs to be done. And when I get back, we'll have our own Christmas, I promise." Blaine kissed him. "I'm sorry, honey, I've got to go make arrangements. If I'm lucky I can get a plane out that would correlate with when you have to pick up your family." Blaine took his cell into the bedroom and started making more calls.

Kurt sighed and hopped into the shower. He still had cooking and cleaning left to do, but his heart just wasn't in it anymore. Blaine had gotten lucky, he found a plane that left 3 hours after the Hudson-Hummel's were due to arrive in. So Kurt would only have to make one trek to the airport.

He packed quickly and then helped Kurt finish up. They got to spend about a half an hour together, just sitting and holding each other. Kurt didn't cry again, though he wanted to. Finally, the time came for them to leave. Kurt pulled into the parking garage and parked. Blaine grabbed his luggage before Kurt could get to it and they headed inside. Blaine went downstairs with Kurt to say hello and goodbye to his family. Burt, Carole, Finn, and Cassie were on time and were all shocked and saddened to learn that Blaine was on his way out. They exchanged hugs and Kurt sent the family out to the car with the keys and then took Blaine upstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine. I love you so much. Give Nana a hug and kiss for me." He said, barely able to keep the tears at bay. Blaine, too, was having a hard time.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love you so much." They hugged tightly and shared a kiss as Blaine got into line to check in. Wiping away a stray tear, Kurt turned and headed to the garage to meet his family. They all expressed their sympathy for Blaine having to leave and Kurt started to drive home.

"Well, let's do something fun tonight." Burt said. "I want to see that Rockefeller Center!"

Kurt laughed. "Dad, you hate crowds and it's Christmas Eve, it'll be packed."

"I know it's cliché, but it'll be fun. Carole and Cassie are dying to go and I know how much you love it."

Kurt did love it. It was his favorite place to visit with Blaine at Christmastime. He pushed away a wave of sadness. "You guys are the visitors. Let's go home and get changed into warm clothes, then we'll hop the subway over there." The next two hours were a blur. They got back to Kurt's place, brought in all the luggage and did proper greetings. Kurt held on to his Dad a little longer than he normally would.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Burt comforted.

"I know, I'm just sad he's not here." Kurt sighed. Burt kissed the top of his head.

"I know, kid." They all changed into Christmassy clothes and bundled up in jackets, scarves, hats, and gloves and headed out, following Kurt. When they arrived at Rockefeller, Kurt felt his eyes welling up with tears again. He looked at his dad and Carole, arms wrapped around each other, and then to Finn and Cassie doing the same. He saw all the couples and missed Blaine even more.

"Why don't we go skating?" Cassie suggested. The tinny music, being played through the speakers was just depressing him even more, so he encouraged Finn and Cassie to go. Carole decided she wanted to skate, too, and Burt knew better than to attempt it. Kurt and Burt were laughing, watching the others skate around, and remembering the one time Kurt had convinced Burt to go ice skating with him…and had nearly broken his ankle.

"I'm glad you guys are here, but I kind of wish…I mean, if I knew Blaine wasn't going to be here, I would have just come home." He sat on a bench, watching the people milling around.

"It's not like any of this was planned." Burt said. Kurt nodded.

"I know…it's just…" He looked up at his dad, knowing he would understand. "I was missing Mom so bad last night and Blaine, he took care of me. Then this morning, it was like I can't even be happy for a whole day." He sighed.

"I miss your Mom, too, Kurt. Especially at Christmas. It's so hard, even though I have Carole now. I love Carole, but I'll always love and miss your Mom, and I know you will, too."

Kurt went to reply, when suddenly the music cut out. It was silent for a full minute, when suddenly more music started. This was much clearer than the music that had been playing and everyone was looking around.

Kurt heard the familiar jingle bells and sighed. The only person he'd ever admitted it to was Blaine, but he had a soft spot for this song. A voice, clearly live, started to sing, and Kurt's eyes went wide.

_The__ snow is falling, the city is white_

_Your eyes are shining, like diamonds tonight_

_And we're all alone, there's no one home_

_You're finally in my arms again._

Kurt looked around frantically and gently, his Dad turned him around so he was facing the steps that led down to the rink. There was a large group of people standing there, singing. Kurt's hand went to his mouth.

_The night is silent, and Christmas is here_

_I couldn't asking for more than having you near _

"Oh my God." Kurt whispered, as he realized the faces of the large group consisted of New Directions and the Warblers. Blaine stood in the middle, in a tuxedo, with a microphone, singing directly at Kurt.

_Cause I love you, Kurt_

_I always will_

_And now I know the moment is right_

Kurt wanted to move to him, but his legs seemed glued to the ground. He had no idea when, but he came to realize that now Carole, Finn, and Cassie were there, too. His Dad kept his hand on Kurt's back and pushed him gently. Kurt started moving forward.

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give_

As he walked, he was vaguely aware of more people surrounding him. He looked over and saw Blaine's parents, his Nana (and wasn't she supposed to be dying?), and his sister all smiling so hard it looked like it hurt. They joined the group and the painfully slow walk.

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new_

_I tried to find something worthy of you_

_But I realized, when I looked inside_

_There's some things that money can't buy_

Blaine and his entourage, all of whom were smiling like idiots as well, started to move down the steps towards Kurt and HIS entourage. Kurt wobbled a moment and his Dad steadied him. Then he started moving again.

_I feel the magic, whenever you're near_

_I feel it even more this time of the year_

_Cause I love you, Kurt_

_I always will_

_And now I know the moment is right._

He had almost reached Blaine (and it felt like the LONGEST walk EVER), when he realized everyone they knew was here. Their neighbors, their friends, Kurt's coworkers, Blaine's coworkers, and Lucy. It suddenly dawned on Kurt, that Blaine might possibly have planned this.

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give_

Kurt stopped again, turning to look at his Dad. His Dad had tears in his eyes as he gently pushed Kurt that last step forward. Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand and Kurt took it, feeling his heart beating a million miles a second and the tears in his eyes making it hard to see. The singers formed a semi-circle around Kurt and Blaine, as the background music cut out and the next part was done completely acapella.

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time_

In tune with the song, Blaine went down onto one knee and reached into his pocket. Kurt stopped breathing.

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give_

Blaine opened the box and nestled inside was a white gold band. It was simple, but beautiful. Still holding the mic, so everyone could hear, Blaine looked up at Kurt with such love and adoration, it took what little breath he had away.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you more than anything in this world. I never want to spend one day apart from you. Will you marry me?" He asked. Everyone waited with bated breath as Kurt choked on a sob. Then he flung himself at Blaine.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" He sobbed. Puck had grabbed the mic from Blaine and turned to the large crowd of people who were now watching.

"He said yes!" Puck announced and a cheer went up. Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled him into a hug and spun him around. They kissed passionately as flashes went off (suddenly, Kurt realized the need for his coworkers, but couldn't even find it in himself to be angry that he would be the news).

Finn had moved over to the group of singers and had taken the mic from Puck. "My name is Finn Hudson, and Kurt Hummel is my big brother. We'd like to sing another song so Kurt and Blaine can share a dance." He said. Kurt looked up at Finn, then, tears streaming down his face, mouthed the words _thank you._

The crowd was still cheering excitedly, but quieted when the music started up. Finn started to sing. Blaine pulled Kurt into an embrace and began to sway softly to the music.

_Every__ evening brings an ending_

_Every day becomes a legacy_

_Every sunset leads to morning_

_With the promise of opportunity_

It was Rachel's turn next. Blaine beamed at his fiancé. Kurt still seemed stunned and still had tears rolling down his face.

_We can reach for the stars we find along the way_

_Dreaming as we learn to love every day_

_Promise, you will take my hand_

_As tomorrow comes, we'll go on_

Everyone joined in on the chorus as the two boys moved to music, completely oblivious to the world around them. "I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you, too." Kurt could barely speak through his tears.

_We'll go on growing closer through the years_

_Moving on through good times and the tears_

_Ever on another thousand circles round the sun_

_If two can be as one, we'll go on_

Mercedes took the next verse, her soulful voice full of love for the two boys in front of her.

_There is music if you listen_

_In the rhythm of each breath we take_

_Destinations undiscovered_

_Revelations from every choice we make_

Then Puck started to sing. Blaine reached up and brushed away another tear. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"Mad?"

"That I lied to you." Blaine said, sheepishly.

"No, Blaine Anderson, I am many things right now but mad is not one of them. I can't believe you did this, this was perfect. How long have you been planning this?"

"Specifically? To propose tonight, about six months. But Kurt, I've known since the moment I saw you sing 'Blackbird' and we shared that first kiss…I knew we were meant to be together. I used to plan a million ways to propose to you." He chuckled. "They all involved singing."

Kurt laughed over a sob. "Your nana IS okay, right?" He asked, looking over Blaine's shoulder at the elderly woman.

Blaine laughed. "She's perfectly fine."

_And I know there are diamonds dancing in the sky_

_All we have to do is open our eyes_

_Promise we'll walk side by side_

_As a new day dawns we'll go on_

Once again, they all joined on the chorus. "This song is beautiful, Blaine. Did you pick it out? What's it from?"

"Yes, I picked it out. It's the music from the fireworks show at Epcot…which is where'll we be spending part of our honeymoon." Blaine said. Kurt pulled back for a moment to look at him in wonder. "We're going to spend a week at Disney, then we're going to spend a week in Paris."

"You are the most perfect boyfriend…" Kurt trailed off, realizing something and looking up at Blaine in adoration. "Most perfect FIANCE ever." He said. Blaine leaned in and kissed him.

_We'll go on growing closer through the years_

_Moving on through the good times and the tears_

_Ever on another thousand circles round the sun_

_A new life has begun, the two of us as one_

_We'll go on_

_Moving on through the good times and the tears_

_Ever on another thousand circles round the sun_

_A new life has begun, when two of us are one_

_And we live to keep the promise_

_We'll go on…ever on…we'll go on_

They finished their song and everyone applauded loudly. Kurt and Blaine shared another kiss, then turned and applauded their friends. "Okay, baby, one last surprise…I planned a party for tonight for us and our friends."

"Blaine, you really outdid yourself." Kurt shook his head. "I love you, have I mentioned that?"

Blaine took the microphone back from the group and addressed the incredibly large crowd (and wow, how had Kurt not noticed all these people had been watching them) that were still watching, starry eyed. "I just want to thank everyone for being here tonight." Blaine looked at their friends. "It means so much that you guys are here for this! And everyone who just happened to be here celebrating tonight…Merry Christmas and thanks for indulging us!"

The crowd cheered and Kurt shook his head. Blaine was such a natural performer, but it was just one of the many things Kurt loved about him. As Kurt became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that pretty much every single one of their friends and family were here with him.

He felt a hand on his back and turned around to see his Dad. "Congratulations, Kurt." He said. "Are you happy?"

Kurt couldn't seem to stop crying. Every time he'd get close, something else would set him off. He hugged his Dad tightly. "Yes." He choked.

"I'm glad that Blaine makes you happy. You both deserve to be happy."

"You do approve, right?" Kurt asked, needing his Dad's approval.

"Do you remember that 'field trip' Blaine took in July with the other music teachers?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded. "He never went anywhere with the other teachers. Blaine flew out to Ohio and came and asked my permission. I gave it to him and I'll give it to you. I fully approve and am so proud of both of you!"

"He's perfect, Daddy." Kurt said. Suddenly, he was pulled into a hug from Carole, who was offering her congratulations. Then he was being hugged by Blaine's parents, and his nana, and then Lucy.

"Okay, everyone knows where they're going! Kurt, you're coming with me." Blaine's eyes shone and he grabbed his hand. There was another cheer from the watching crowd, who finally dispensed, now that the show was over. Blaine led Kurt up the stairs and waiting there was one of New York's famous horse drawn carriages. "Oh my God, Blaine."

Blaine helped Kurt in and then climbed in, too. Blaine grabbed the giant blanket and put it over their legs and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. As they headed off, Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave you today? The look on your face just broke my heart. I think the only way I was able to do it was the fact that all of New Directions and the Warblers might have killed me if I changed the plan on them."

Kurt laughed. "I was trying to be brave, but I was heartbroken that you weren't going to be here."

"Well, I was completely confident in my plans until last night. You were hurting so bad, baby, and all I could think of was how you would feel when you thought I was leaving."

When they pulled up to the restaurant, everyone was there. Everyone Kurt worked with on the paper, the teachers that Blaine worked with, all of New Direction and the Warblers, Lucy, and all of their family. The celebration lasted late and finally, they all piled in and headed home. Burt, Carole, Finn and Cassie were staying with Kurt and Blaine, but they had their own present for the newly engaged couple.

Burt couldn't quite manage to do it, so he let Carole explain. "We rented you a hotel room. Here's the key, we'll see you boys in the morning."

"But you're our guests!" Kurt protested.

"Nonsense, you boys should celebrate tonight. We love you, congratulations, Merry Christmas, we'll see you tomorrow." She said firmly, causing Kurt and Blaine to laugh. They hugged their family, passed them their keys and headed to the hotel.

**Sunday, December 25, 2019**

Kurt and Blaine checked out early and headed back to their apartment. When they walked in, they were greeted with the smell of cinnamon rolls. Carole was up and in the kitchen, baking already. Kurt set about getting coffee started and soon, the others started to rise.

When Burt walked in, he hugged and kissed his wife and then turned to Kurt. "Hey there, Kurt, can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked.

Kurt gave him a suspicious look, but then followed his Dad into their living room. Burt patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Is everything okay, Dad?" He asked.

"Yeah…I have some Christmas presents for you." Burt said.

"I have gifts for you, too, I figured we'd all open gifts together." Kurt said, confused.

"I want you to open mine separately." Burt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. Kurt smiled.

"Sorry, Dad, I think Blaine beat you to it." Burt chuckled, he'd really missed his son's sense of humor.

"Funny." He said, but he grinned. "Kurt, I knew Blaine was going to propose to you. I knew he picked out a ring. I also knew you had no idea, therefore, would have no ring to give to him." Burt drew a deep breath. "This was my wedding ring from your mom. I want you to give it to Blaine."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "Dad…" He choked.

"I love you, Kurt, more than anything in the world. I didn't take off this ring until I married Carole, but I think it's right that you guys have it. I'm so happy for you, and so proud of you. I love Blaine, too, and I really want you to have it." Kurt threw his arms around his father.

"I'm so honored, Dad." He said.

"I have one last thing." He said. "When your mom…well, when we knew she wasn't going to make it much longer, she had me help her record some videos for you. She didn't record one for every occasion, but…this was the first one she did. She wanted to be able to talk to you when you got engaged. There's one for your wedding day and one for when you have a baby, too. Her only request was that the first time you watch the video, you be alone…she told me I wasn't even allowed to be with you. The tape is in your bedroom, ready to go."

Kurt looked up, terrified. "Dad, I don't know if I can…"  
"Go on, it'll be fine." He encouraged.

Kurt nodded and got up on shaky legs and headed into their bedroom. He closed the door and sat down, cross legged on the bed. Drawing a shaky breath, he reached for the remote and pressed play. Suddenly, his mother's face filled the screen and Kurt began to cry. He remembered telling Blaine (and was it only two days ago?) that he couldn't remember what her voice sounded like. His heart was beating as she smiled at him.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt couldn't stop the tears that were falling. "I know you must think this is a little crazy, but I couldn't help myself. So I made your Dad promise he'd give this to you when you got engaged. Congratulations."

His mother got misty eyed then, too, and Kurt was full out sobbing. "I wish I could be there to meet this wonderful person you're going to be marrying. Kurt, I want you to know that I'm pretty sure, even now, this person you're marrying is probably a boy. I also want you to know that that's perfectly fine, sweetheart." Kurt had to pause it to get some tissues. His Dad had always said that they'd known he was gay and that his mom was okay with it, but hearing the words from her…It meant everything.

"Now, if it's a nice girl, then that's fine, too. Neither your Dad nor I care who you love, as long as you love with all your heart, which I know you will. Make sure that you are 100% sure you want to spend the rest of your life with this person." She smiled softly, and wiped away the tears that she was crying.

"Kurt, darling, I know that you probably wish I could be there and I wish that, too, but I need you to know that I AM there…I'm always with you in your heart. Congratulations, sweetie and I wish you and your new fiancé all the best. I love you, baby."

The screen went dark and before Kurt could stop himself, he called out, "No!" He cried for a long time, and when the tears began to subside, he headed back downstairs. He didn't quite know who he wanted, Blaine or his Dad, but he ran into his Dad first.

"She said she was okay with me being gay." Kurt had no idea why he said that. "She said she would be okay if I was straight, too, and that she loved me and wished she could meet my fiancé." Burt pulled his son into a hug. "Thank you, Dad."

They moved into the living room, where everyone was sitting around, drinking coffee and eating the cinnamon rolls. When Kurt and Burt appeared, they decided to start on gifts. They laughed and hugged until all the gifts had been opened. There was still a small box in Kurt's pants pockets that he had yet to give to Blaine. He'd already given him the gift he'd picked out (a brand new briefcase, since Blaine's was falling completely apart), but he was hesitating on handing over the ring, trying to decide if he wanted to do it in private or not.

But then Blaine turned to him, a blinding smile on his face and Kurt decided to do it then. "Hang on, I've got one last thing for Blaine." He said.

"Blaine, last night was the best night of my life and I am completely honored to be engaged to you. But something doesn't seem quite right. You gave me this beautiful ring…" He twirled it on his finger, something he'd been doing since Blaine first slipped it on him. "And I didn't have anything for you."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt held up a hand, keeping him quiet. "My Dad gave me this, this morning." He said, pulling out the box. "It was the wedding ring from when he married my mother, and he wants us…wants you…to have it. Will you do ME the honor of accepting this ring?" He asked, opening the box.

Blaine had never, ever found himself at a loss for words. He always knew what to say, in any situation, but now his mouth hung open and he looked from Kurt, to Burt, back to Kurt. He managed to shut his mouth and nodded, tears gathering in his eyes as Kurt slipped the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly…Blaine glanced at Burt again.

"Welcome to the family, son." He said, reaching out and hugging Blaine.

SONG LINKS:

December Makes Me Feel This Way (Dave Koz):  watch?v=4lzcZBk7na0

This Gift (98 Degrees):  watch?v=8YOqiPp9464

Promise:  watch?v=yM8n0oRXWUg&feature=related


End file.
